Objective of this research is to generate airborne fine particles around 100 nm, using high-frequency ultrasonic nebulization and subsequent spray drying. Such a particle generator would be valuable for inhalation experiments on small laboratory animals. Future applications of this technology would include generation of nano-powders of drugs for the purpose of efficient delivery and high bioavailability, as well as fluorescent nanoprobes for cell-level studies of biochemical processes. Development of the proposed device poses several technical challenges. High-energy acoustic waves may cause thermal or mechanical damage to the drug that needs to be controlled using efficient cooling, intermittent operation of the acoustic actuator and the choice of suitable solvents. The proposed development would be accomplished through experimental research, utilizing several advanced instruments as diagnostic tools. Drop sizes prior to spray drying will be measured using a real-time ensemble laser diffraction instrument. After completion of the drying process, solid particles will be measured using an electro-mobility based particle sizer. Evaluation and testing will cover particles of small molecules as well as macromolecules, i.e. proteins, whose potency after nebulization will be tested by measuring their enzymatic activity. HPLC techniques will be used to verify the integrity of small molecule drugs.